


Somber & Solitude: Endless Ocean: Blue World

by PelagoLouvier (FangirlOfSteel)



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfSteel/pseuds/PelagoLouvier
Summary: My first ever Endless Ocean Fanfiction
Kudos: 2





	Somber & Solitude: Endless Ocean: Blue World

Chris Tyler was the newest recurit for L and L Diving Service. At 21 he was already adept to the dangerous and hazards of the deep. His life's dream was to work for Jean-Eric Louvier as he had heard so much good about the old man. The first chance he had gotten was to finish his degree was to help him and his only granddaughter Oceana. Without any second thought he accepted the offer. He developed a father son type relationship with the elder diver. Oceana became his best friend after all he did save her from a tiger shark on his second day. By the time the big adventure of discovering the Pacifica Treasure he was now 22. He loved being with the team as they were like the family he had, Professor Sakurai was the big sister he longed for after his own sister succumbed to a diagnoisis of liver cancer at the age of 29. Gaston Gray became his other brother. The two often discussed tips on salvaging. Oceana brought out the soft side of him when it came to sisters. Being the middle child he understood Oceana most because he had a little sister who was merely only 6 when he left for Nineball Island, he kept in touch with his sister and father. His mother Jewel had died at the age of 49 when a car had tboned her car. It killed her near instantly. His first dolphin partner; a golden tailed short-beaked common dolphin became named as Jewel after his mother.


End file.
